onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Портгас Д. Эйс
| jname = ポートガス・D・エース | rname = По:тогасу Ди Э:су | ename = Портгас Д. Эйс | first = Глава 154; Эпизод 91 | affiliation = Пираты Белоуса; Пиковые Пираты (бывший); Семья Дадан (бывший); | occupation = Командир 2-го Дивизиона; Пират; Капитан (бывший) | epithet = | bounty = 550 000 000 (бывшая) | jva = Тосио Фурукава; Дайсукэ Сакагути (в детстве) | rva = Александр Койгеров | real name = | age = 20 (умер) | birth = 1 января | height = 185 см | dfbackcolor = DE362C | dftextcolor = FDA81B | dfname = Мера Мера но Ми (бывший) | dfename = Плод Пламя-Пламя | dfmeaning = Мера Мера — звуки огня | dftype = Логия }} Портгас Д. Эйс, при рождении — и по прозвищу - , был приёмным старшим братом Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо, а также сыном Короля Пиратов, Гол Д. Роджера и его любовницы, Портгас Д. Руж (оба погибли). Его опекуном стал вице-адмирал Морского Дозора Монки Д. Гарп, как просил Роджер ещё до рождения своего сына. Эйс был капитаном Пиковых Пиратов, а после этого стал командиром 2-го Дивизиона Пиратов Белоуса. Сюжет арки Импел Дауна и арки Маринфорда вращается вокруг спасения Эйса от казни Мировым Правительством. В течение этих событий, Эйс, жертвуя собой, чтобы защитить своего младшего брата, погибает от рук Адмирала Акаину. Внешность Хотя Эйс и Луффи не связаны кровными узами, Эйс внешне очень похож на Луффи. Однако, Эйс более серьёзен, а также чуть выше и мускулистей, чем Луффи. Интересно, что выражения его лица очень напоминали выражения лица Роджера в молодости. Татуировки Эйса были одним из самых примечательных особенностей его внешности. На спине у него был изображён символ Пиратов Белоуса — фиолетовые кости в форме креста, на фоне которых фиолетовый череп с белыми усами, которым Эйс очень гордился. На левом бицепсе он носил вторую татуировку — надпись "ASCE" с перечёркнутой буквой S. Буква S напоминала о той, которую использовал Сабо в своём письме к Эйсу и Луффи. Она также напоминает ту, которая присутствовала на флаге Эйса. Эйс ходил в рубашке до тех пор, пока не обзавёлся татуировкой Белоуса — после этого он предпочёл ничем не закрывать её. Единственным исключением стала одежда для Зимних Островов. Он носил чёрные ботинки, шорты до колен с шипованым ремнём и синий чехол, опоясанный вокруг левой ноги. Он также носил второй, короткий ремень с большой буквой "A" на серебряной бляхе, но он был незастёгнут. На левом бедре у него висел кинжал в зелёных ножнах. На левой руке он носил Лог Пос, красно-белый браслет и налокотник, а также татуировку "ASCE". Он носил оранжевую шляпу с двумя "весёлыми роджерами" (один весёлый и один грустный), с которой свисали две нити и доходили до груди, соединяясь большим медальоном в виде черепа быка, под медальоном висела оранжевая кисточка, а на шее он носил красные бусы. Эйс начал носить шляпу ещё в самом начале путешествия, но потерял её на Острове Банаро в ходе битвы с Чёрной Бородой. Его нож был конфискован при аресте и больше не был одним из его атрибутов ещё в Импел Даун. Татуировка Белоуса, которой он так гордился, была уничтожена тем же ударом, который его и убил. Однако у надгробной плиты Эйса были помещены и шляпа и нож. Либо они были найдены, либо были сделаны внешне похожие копии. Во время титров в конце Второго Фильма были показаны персонажи из предстоящей Саги Алабасты. Среди прочих персонажей был представлен и Эйс в своей обычной одежде, но в совершенно неправильных цветах. В детстве Эйс был показан в двух разных майках с фразами, написанными на кандзи на лицевой стороне (такие как "невиновность" и "насилие"). В некоторых случаях они подходили к сценам, в которых были показаны. Например "независимость", когда три брата строили себе хижины для жилья. Галерея Основные |Ace_Spade_Captain.jpg|Эйс - капитан Пиковых пиратов. |Aceaa.png|Эйс на острове Драм. |Acealabasta.png|Одежда Эйса в пустыне в арке Алабасты. |Ace%27s_Marine_Disguise.png|Эйс замаскировался под дозорного в Мини Арки Эйс в поисках Чёрной Бороды. |Ace%27s_Marine_Captain_Disguise.png|Эйс в костюме капитана морского дозора в Мини Арки Эйс в поисках Чёрной Бороды. |Acemf.png|Эйс во время битвы при Маринфорде. |Ace_preview2.png|Эйс в титрах второго фильма. |Swazika_Ace.jpg|Эйс с татуировкой пиратов Белоуса, какой она была первоначально. |Cross_Ace.jpg|Эйс с татуировкой пиратов Белоуса позже в манге. |Ace's_First_Bounty.jpg|Официальная листовка с наградой Эйса в аниме. |AceWantedPoster.png|Неофициальная листовка с наградой за Эйса в филлере Алабасты. |Ace_Wax.png|Восковая фигура Эйса, сделанная Диего. }} Видеоигры Личность По сравнению с Луффи, Эйса было намного легче вынести, он был более образован и вежлив, что и заставило команду Луффи задуматься, являлись ли они братьями на самом деле. В то время как знавшие Роджера замечали, как Луффи похож на Короля Пиратов, Белоус объявил, что личность Эйса не напомнила ему Роджера. Похоже, что среди тех немногих вещей, которые братья делили между собой, было неприемлемое для пирата безрассудство (и бесконечный аппетит). Однако, подобно своему брату, Эйс также любил разгуляться. Заинтересовавшись кораблём Багги из-за запаха еды, Эйс решил не терять времени и угоститься. Об Эйсе были известны две шутки. Первой шуткой являлась его прогрессирующая нарколепсия; он мог внезапно заснуть во время еды или беседы, тем самым заставляя других думать, что он умер. Впервые это было показано в Алабасте, где окружающие подумали, что он умер пока ел. Второй шуткой была его склонность к побегу из заведения, не заплатив за еду. Как сын Роджера, Эйс всегда жил в его тени и был первым из D., кто задался вопросом о праве на своё существование, в то же время меньше всего напоминая кого-либо из D. Эйс никогда не мог смириться с тем, что его отцом являлся Роджер, даже после его осуждения и принятия Белоуса своим новым отцом. Это было прямым противоречием с Монки Д. Луффи, который сразу принял личность отца после того, как узнал, кем он являлся, и не похоже, чтобы его волновало, насколько опасным человеком является его отец. Однако, Луффи не знал о своём отце (даже о его существовании) с самого рождения. Эйс верил, что его смерть была бы вполне естественной, потому что никто не желал видеть сына дьявола (Роджера) живым. Перед своей смертью Эйс сказал, что никогда не искал славы или удачи — он лишь хотел узнать, стоило ли ему вообще рождаться, и ответ на этот вопрос, а также наличие младшего брата, за которым он обязан был присматривать, были единственными вещами, из-за которых он не хотел умирать. Он прожил свою жизнь "без сожалений", как они с Луффи пообещали друг другу. Единственным, о чем он сожалел перед смертью, было то, что ему так и не довелось увидеть исполнение мечты Луффи, во что Эйс несомненно верил, так как Луффи был его младшим братом. Эйс имел тенденцию никогда не избегать драки и объяснял это тем, что никогда не убежит от врага, который однажды заставил людей подумать, что Эйс является убийцей, но на самом деле он просто не хотел, чтобы те, о ком он заботился, пострадали. Дадан заявляла, что он унаследовал эту особенность у своего отца, Роджера, несмотря на то, что он его ненавидел. Время от времени он побеждал тех врагов, от которых ему было сказано держаться подальше, таких как Порчми и Блюджем, из-за нескольких подобных случаев он пострадал, например в драке против Чёрной Бороды или Акаину. Эйс так же запросто мог применить насилие к тем, кто оскорблял близких ему людей. В разговоре Гарпа с Дадан выяснилось, что это относилось и к Роджеру. В детстве Эйс жестоко калечил тех, кто оскорблял его отца. Когда Акаину нанёс Белоусу оскорбление, Эйс мгновенно забыл о побеге и решил вступить в драку с Акаину несмотря на то, что члены его команды говорили ему не злиться из-за слов Адмирала. Эйс, которого сильно задели слова Акаину, в гневе атаковал Адмирала, что в конечном счёте привело его к смерти. Отношения Команда Пиковые Пираты Эйс был чрезвычайно привязан к Пиковым Пиратам, команде, которую он сам организовал. Когда он понял, что его команде не спастись от Белоуса, он создал огненную стену, чтобы они смогли убежать, оставив его наедине с Белоусом. Привязанность была взаимной; они бросили вызов Пиратам Белоуса в надежде вернуть своего капитана, но были избиты и похищены вместе с Эйсом. Пиковые Пираты вместе с остальными членами команды Белоуса оплакивали его смерть. Пираты Белоуса thumb|220px|Одна из многих попыток Эйса убить Белоуса Сначала Эйс хотел отрубить голову Белоусу, но потерпел поражение. Белоус предложил Эйсу стать одним из его сыновей, но тот категорически отказался. Несмотря на это, Белоус взял всех членов Пиковых пиратов на свой корабль. После тщетных попыток убить Белоуса, Марко объяснил Эйсу, что Белоус любит свою команду так же, как и отец любит своих детей. Эйс решил отказаться от своей борьбы и принять символ пиратов Белоуса на спине; эта татуировка стала его самой большой гордостью и радостью. Эйс проявлял большое уважение к своему капитану. Он считал Белоуса величайшим из живущих пиратов и даже зашел так далеко, что описывал его как фигуру уровня своего отца. Эйс был командиром второго дивизиона пиратов Белоуса. Установлено, что Татч был одним из первых членов экипажа Белоуса, который с ним заговорил, и они, по всей видимости, были хорошими друзьями. Эйс и Марко также, казалось, были друзьями. Маршалл Д. Тич, который позже стал Чёрной Бородой, когда-то служил в качестве члена 2-й дивизии под командованием Эйса. В воспоминаниях они показаны, обедающими вместе, так как они решили отпраздновать назначение Эйса командиром. Пираты Белоуса относились к Эйсу очень тепло и без колебаний пообещали спасти его от казни. На это указывает момент, когда команда кричит ему, что не простит тех, кто причинит ему боль. Белоус казалось, не заботясь отпустил Эйса для того чтобы он поймал предателя Черную Бороду. Однако, выяснилось, что Белоус сам сомневался во встрече Эйсе с Чёрной Бородой и не давал ему таких распоряжений, но Эйс упорно решил самостоятельно преследовать предателя. Несмотря на это, Белоус взял на себя ответственность за решение Эйса и заявил, что это он приказал Эйсу идти за Чёрной Бородой. Белоус немедленно мобилизовал свой экипаж и союзников, услышав о неминуемой казни Эйса. Пираты Белоуса прибыли в Маринфорд и, наряду со многочисленными союзниками, вступили в войну с дозорными и Мировым Правительством. Причина, по которой пираты Белоуса решили защищать Луффи - это то, что он был любимым братом Эйса. Семья Монки Д. Луффи thumb|left|220px|Эйс и Луффи сражаются бок о бок в последний раз. Эйс и его приёмный брат Луффи, были очень близки, как дети и остались такими, как пираты, даже после более чем трех лет разлуки. В детстве, Эйс изначально был сам по себе, враждебно относился к Луффи и злился, когда Луффи плакал. Но позже стал защищать его, особенно от Гарпа, даже оскорбляя деда в попытке защитить Луффи. Эта защитная черта остаётся в текущем сюжете. Эйс первым вмешивается, чтобы защитить Луффи от Смокера в Нанохане. Даже после смерти он продолжает защищать Луффи - попросив Дзимбея в Импел Даун присматривать за Луффи, если он умрёт. Позже, когда он обнаружил, что Черная Борода хотел убить Луффи и передать его мировому правительству, Эйс сразу предупредил его, что он не позволит ему поймать его младшего брата. Несмотря на их близость, Луффи часто злил и заставлял волноваться Эйса, делая безрассудные вещи. Потому Эйс и не сомневался в словах Хэнкок, когда она сообщила ему, что Луффи проник в Импел Даун, чтобы спасти его. Хотя Эйс часто беспокоился по поводу безрассудства Луффи, в душе он гордился прошлыми подвигами брата, а в аниме его показали слегка улыбающимся, слушающим Гарпа в тюрьме, рассказывающего о действиях Луффи на Эниес Лобби и Сабаоди. По-видимому Эйс часто делился своими историями о Луффи с другими союзниками Пиратов Белоуса (в том числе и Шичибукаем Дзимбеем). Он был очень рад, узнав, что Луффи получил свою первую награду за голову и не теряя времени показал её Белоусу. Потому, после неожиданного появления Луффи на поле битвы в Маринфорде, Марко легко узнал брата Эйса. У Эйса была привычка изображать типичное поведение хорошего старшего брата, например, просьба присматривать за младшим братом обращенная к друзьям Луффи. Он также отдал Луффи часть свой вивр карты что бы они точно смогли найти друг друга. Они уважали выбор друг друга несмотря на свои различия и понятия, утверждая что другой достаточно силен чтобы позаботиться о себе. Луффи полагал, что, если бы он волновался о Эйсе и помчался к нему на выручку, гордость Эйса не позволила бы его спасти. Таким образом, он, первоначально, оставил его в покое даже после обнаружения, что вивр карта Эйса начала тлеть. Однако, когда он узнал, что Эйс был пленен и приговорен к казни и увидел, что вивр карта Эйса почти полностью сгорела, Луффи полный решимости спасти брата отложил все свои дела, такие как возвращение на архипелаг Сабаоди для воссоединения со своими соратниками. thumb|Эйс появляется в новостях о возвращении Луффи. Во время казни Эйса, стало известно что Эйс был на самом деле сыном Гол Д. Роджера, не как предполагалось ранее Монки Д. Драгона, и что его с рождения взял на воспитание Гарп. Следовательно Эйс и Луффи названные, а не родные, братья так как у них нет кровных уз. Воспоминаниях показывает Луффи и Эйса во время первой встречи маленькими детьми, это означает, что Луффи осознает этот факт. Это также показывает, что Луффи с его приметной соломенной шляпой и шрамом под глазом,встретился с Эйсом уже после знакомства с Шанксом и его отплытия с острова. Позже в воспоминании они официально назвались братьями распив саке. В беседе с Иванковым, Луффи также показывает свою осведомленность о истинном отце Эйса. Хотя пираты Белоуса и Луффи вторглись в Маринфорд, чтобы спасти его, Эйс отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти Луффи. Он полностью осознавал что будет сожжен ударом Акаину, но не колеблясь заслонил Луффи от смертельного удара. Единственное сожаление Эйса было то, что он не доживет до исполнения мечты Луффи, которая, по его мнению, непременно исполнится. Эйс умирает улыбаясь, в то время как Луффи рухнул в пучину отчаяния в связи со смертью его дорогого брата. Сабо Сабо был братом Эйса 10 лет назад. Они хотели собрав денег, совместными усилиями, купить корабль и отправиться в море. Собирательство началось за 5 лет до того момента, когда Луффи последовал за Эйсом, который шел к Сабо в Серый Терминал. Сабо был одним из двух людей, которых Эйс называл братьями. Когда Сабо "умер" из-за Saint Jalmack, Эйс пытался отомстить, но был остановлен Дадан, позже он плакал о потери их брата, он сказал Луффи, что мужчины не должны плакать. Эйс упоминает Сабо перед тем как умереть, как одну из причин, почему он когда-то хотел жить. Портгас Д. Руж Руж была матерью Эйса. Она вынашивала ребенка, с целью защитить Эйса от Мирового Правительства. Эйс родился спустя один год и три месяца после смерти Роджера, из-за того, что Руж была на пятом месяце беременности, ей приходилось прибегать к неизвестным методам, (предполагалось, что она отвлекала Дозорных волей ) чтобы не родить. Незадолго до её смерти, Руж дала ему имя Гол. Д. Эйс.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Rouge names Ace "Gol D. Ace" just after his birth. Однако, в благодарность матери за её жертву, Эйс взял себе её имя.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Ace explains why he takes his mother's name, Portgas, over Gol. Гол Д. Роджер Было выявлено, что отец Эйса был король пиратов, Гол Д. Роджер, а не Монки Д. Драгон, как предполагалось ранее. Потому что Роджер умер прежде, чем он даже родился, Эйс чувствовал, что он не должен ему ничего, и именно поэтому он предпочел имя его матери, которая умерла защищая его. Как ни странно, хотя Эйс, казалось, не нравится отцу, воспоминания из детства Эйса показывает, что он жестоко избил всякого, кто говорил о нем плохо. В другом воспоминании, он показывает Луффи и Эйс встретились как маленькие дети, показывая, что Луффи осведомлен о том, Эйс не был его кровным братом, и что Луффи знает о личности отца Эйса. Согласно Луффи, Эйс не любил говорить об этом. К тому времени, Эйс был одним из немногих пиратов (наряду с Сквардом), которые плохо отзывались о Гол Д. Роджере, хотя у многих пиратов на 6-м уровне Импел Дауна, как известно, также были претензии к Королю Пиратов. Монки Д. Драгон Эйс знал, что Драгон — отец Луффи, но неизвестно, что он думал о нем, и наоборот. Неизвестно также, знал ли Драгон, что Эйс был сыном Роджера (до того как этот факт был разглашён Сэнгоку). Монки Д. Гарп Вице-адмирал Гарп усыновил Эйса по просьбе Роджера, который хотел что бы Эйс жил свободно, не смотря на то что он из семьи пирата. Эйс не одобрял насилие со стороны Гарпа, по отношению к Луффи, а однажды дошло до того, что он назвал Гарпа "старым куском дерьма". Гарп хотел, что бы братья стали дозорными и был в ярости, когда узнал, что Эйс стал пиратом вместо этого. Хотя Эйс и уважал "дедушку", он не верил, что он или Луффи когда-нибудь станут дозорными. Несмотря ни на что Эйс оставался при своём мнении и думал, что дозорными они стать не смогут, потому что их отцы были Мировыми преступниками. Гарп переживал за судьбу Эйса и плакал на эшафоте из-за выбора Эйса в пользу пиратской жизни. Так же Гарп был готов убить Акаину за то, что тот убил Эйса. Кёрли Дадан Кёрли Дадан, бандитка, которая шантажировала Гарпа, стала приёмной матерью для Эйса и Луффи. Всякий раз, когда Эйс чуть ли не убивал жителей близлежащей деревни, Дадан сердилась на мальчика за его действия, на что Эйс отвечал, что сожалеет, и что его жертвы не умирали. Дадан очень устала от выходок Эйса и она бы отказалась от опекунства, если бы не Гарп. Однако, когда Знать Гоа сожгла Серый Терминал, Дадан привела свою команду в самое пекло, чтобы найти Эйса, Луффи и Сабо. Однако, так как Эйс отказался избегать боя с Блюджемом, бандиты Дадан увели Луффи в безопасное место, в то время как она сама осталась стоять рядом Эйсом. Они действительно заботились друг о друге. Когда Дадан спасла Эйса от ожогов, Эйс был готов украсть лекарство из города, чтобы вылечить её раны. Когда Эйс намеревался стать пиратом, она заплакала, когда услышала сообщение Эйса, что он благодарен ей. Эйс, кажется, понравился Дадан, и до его смерти, она попросила Луффи, сказать ему, что она скучает по нему. Когда Гарп возвращается в Ист Блю после войны Белоуса, Дадан вступает с ним в стычку, потому что он не спас Эйса. Друзья Шанкс Шанкс был в относительно хороших отношениях с Эйсом, который, кажется, очень уважал его, прежде всего за спасение его названного младшего брата, Луффи, от Морского Короля во время инцидента с бандитами Хигумы. После того как Эйс стал пиратом, он разыскал Шанкса, чтобы поблагодарить его от имени Луффи. Шанкс проявил беспокойство за Эйса, узнав, что он гонится за Чёрной Бородой. Он лично разыскал Белоуса и попытался убедить его отозвать Эйса. После оглашения о казни Эйса, было выявлено, что Шанкс лично перехватил Кайдо, другого из Йонко, так как последний попытался воспользоваться кризисом и атаковать Белоуса. Неизвестно, знает ли Шанкс, что Эйс был сыном его покойного капитана Гол Д. Роджера (до того как этот факт был раскрыт Сэнгоку). Альянс Багги и Альвиды Во время преследования Чёрной Бороды, Эйс случайно оказался на Биг Топе (Корабле Пиратов Багги), пока Багги и его команда веселились. Эйс, привлеченный сильным и вкусным ароматом еды, незаметно прокрался на корабль в своих целях. Эйс не выдавал себя до тех пор, пока Багги и Альвида не завели разговор о преследовании Луффи, но не знали где он находится. Эйс предложил им свою помощь, но сразу же заснул. Команда Багги хотела схватить Эйса, но Багги запретил им это делать, зная как Белоус относится к своей команде и месть не заставит себя ждать. Когда Эйс проснулся, пираты сразу же продолжили веселиться, хотя Багги веселился, потому что испугался. Когда Пираты Багги приблизились к Импел Дауну, чтобы спасти капитана, Кабадзи испугался, что их капитан мог быть приговорён к смерти точно также как и их приятель Эйс. Багги, кажется, очень понравился Эйс. После встречи с Луффи на Первом Уровне Импел Дауна, он упоминает, что Эйс, в отличии от Луффи, отличный парень, так что они, видимо, были собутыльниками. Также, Багги сказал Луффи, что был очень расстроен, когда узнал о казни Эйса. Багги, как и многие был шокирован смертью Эйса от рук Адмирала Акаину. Дзимбей Эйс и Дзимбей были врагами, когда Эйс хотел убить Белоуса, которого Дзимбей считал героем, который защищает Остров Рыболюдей. Они сражались пять дней, пока оба не рухнули от усталости. Несмотря на эту драку, они в конечном итоге стали друзьями, которые глубоко уважали друг друга. В Импел Дауне, Эйс попросил Дзимбея позаботиться о Луффи если он сам умрёт. Дзимбей поначалу отказался, но всё изменилось, когда он почувствовал уважение к Луффи и когда Эйс действительно умер. Дзимбей был готов лишиться статуса Шичибукая, чтобы сражаться за освобождение Эйса до самой смерти. Враги Маршалл Д. Тич Главным врагом Эйса является Маршалл Д. Тич, также известный как "Черная Борода" которого он выбрал, чтобы выследить и убить. Однако, как заявил Шанкс, Эйс был сильным и молодым, но тот факт, что он был назначен командующим Второй Дивизии Пиратов Белоуса волновал Шанкса, если Эйс проиграет, то это подорвёт его репутацию среди пиратов Белоуса. Шанкс приходит к выводу, что сейчас не время, чтобы противостоять друг другу. Это говорит о том, что Эйс не был готов к бою с Чёрной Бородой. Смокер Эйс так же дрался со Смокером, в момент, когда тот уже почти догнал Луффи. Силы их дьявольских фруктов нейтрализуют действия друг друга, из-за чего, ни один из них победить так и не смог. Хотя Эйс и не пытался победить. Он просто хотел выиграть время для команды Соломенной Шляпы, чтобы те успели убежать. Мировое Правительство Мировое правительство, узнав, что Эйс был сыном Гол Д. Роджера, не смогли прикоснуться к нему из-за Белоуса. После проигрыша Чёрной Бороде, Эйса передают Мировому Правительству. Оказалось, что Эйс разделил подобную судьбу с Нико Робин и Луффи. По убеждению Мирового Правительства его существование является грехом, так как он потомок «величайшего зла в мире». Акаину Эйс презирал Адмирала Акаину, потому что тот плохо отзывался о Белоусе. Когда Эйс и Луффи отступали, он спровоцировал Эйса повернуть назад и упустить шанс сбежать из Маринфорда. Эйс напал на Акаину за оскорбление Белоуса, но обнаружил, что его огонь был слабее, чем магма Акаину. В конце концов Акаину убил Эйса в бою. Сила и способности Эйс был командиром второй дивизии Пиратов Белоуса. Соответственно, он был одним из самых сильных пиратов, находящихся под знаменем Белоуса. Помимо способностей, предоставленных ему Дьявольским Фруктом, Эйс также обладал огромной физической силой. Признаки его большого физического потенциала были очевидны еще в раннем детстве, когда, будучи ребёнком, он победил несколько банд, которые говорили плохо о его отце. Эйс был очень сильным, когда покидал свой родной город (отправлялся в море). Луффи рассказывал, что он никогда не побеждал Эйса раньше, несмотря на имеющуюся силу Гому Гому но Ми (Эйс получил силу Фрукта Мера Мера но Ми после ухода в море). Эйс был обучен Гарпом , который надеялся превратить его в превосходного дозорного. Эйс продемонстрировал свою силу во время его боя с Маршаллом Д. Тичем - он выдержал удары Чёрной Бороды, которые чуть не убили его, и даже смог контратаковать. Эйс имел грозную репутацию. Он получил приглашение присоединиться к Шичибукаям, когда был еще капитаном Пиковых пиратов, хотя он отказался от этого предложения. После того как он присоединился к Белоусу, гражданские были замечены, комментируя о том, что силы Эйса были якобы "Единственными в этом мире". Мировое Правительство предоставило Чёрной Бороде положение Шичибукай после того, как тот успешно победил и захватил Эйса. Физические способности Он сражался наравне с Дзимбеем в прошлом. Они чуть не убили друг друга в борьбе, которая продолжалась в течение пяти дней, а затем Эйс пережил битву с Белоусом, которая состоялась сразу после битвы с Дзимбеем. Он был одним из немногих людей, которые были в состоянии принять "крещение" в кипящей воде тюрьмы Импел Дауна , не моргнув глазом, что считается впечатляющим достижением. Дьявольский Фрукт .]] Эйс съел Дьявольский Фрукт Мера Мера но Ми, фрукт типа логия, что дает ему огненные способности и за что он и приобрел своё прозвище "Огненный Кулак Эйс". Эйс также показывает свою силу, уничтожив несколько судов Барок Воркс без особого труда. Похоже, Эйса не волновала неспособность плавать в воде.. Он пересекал моря в одиночку на лодке, которая, похоже, была специально разработана для него, питая её огнём. Он умело посылал свою лодку под воду, когда перепрыгнул через флот Биллиардс, рассчитав время так, чтобы она появилась точно под ним. Кроме того, когда он появился на острове Барабан, снег не шёл на всём острове целый день, из-за его Мера Мера но Ми способностей. Хаки Хотя это и не изображается в основной сюжетной линии, в воспоминаниях десятилетней давности было обнаружено, что Эйсу были присущи способности бесконтрольно владеть Хаки, как это делает Луффи. Получилось ли ему заточить его в зрелом возрасте или нет, неизвестно. Уровень Хаки Эйса неизвестен, хотя и был намёк на то,что Эйс обладал Хаки. Кроме того в воспоминаниях, когда Луффи был в опасности, Эйс закричал и атакующих членов пиратского экипажа Блюджема накрыло ментальной волной, эта способность заставила людей, слабых волей, падать. Это явная черта Королевского Хаки. Оружие Эйс носил с собой нож, но он никогда не был показан в действии. Однако во флешбеках было показано, что в попытках убить Белоуса, Эйс использовал различное оружие, включая топор. Как показано во флэшбеках Луффи, в детстве Эйс использовал длинные палки. В частности во флэшбеках он был показан с длинной окровавленной палкой. История Детство с Луффи и Сабо Братские узы Отец Эйса, Король Пиратов Гол Д. Роджер, был казнен в то время как мать Эйса, Портгас Д. Руж, была по-прежнему беременна Эйсом. Она вынашивала его целых двадцать месяцев, чтобы защитить его от Мирового Правительства, поскольку они стремились стереть все до последнего, следы крови Роджера. Спустя год и 3 месяца после казни, Эйс родился в Батери на Саут Блю. Его мать умерла после родов, но дала сыну имя Эйс как того хотел его отец. Вице-адмиралу Монки Д. Гарпу Эйса было принято в тайне в качестве сына Роджера, и Эйс был перенесен на Фууша в деревню в Ист Блю. thumb|190px|Эйс смотрит на Луффи в первый раз. Эйс был оставлен на попечение друга Гарпа, Дадана. Эйс гулял по всему городу, вызывая проблемы и избивая людей, которые плохо отзывались об его отце. На определенном этапе Эйс подружился с Сабо, который был ровесником Эйса в то время. Позже, когда Гарпу надоело влияние Шанкса на Луффи, он оставил внука на Дадан. После первой встречи Луффи с Эйсом, Эйс просто плюнул на него. Эйс реагировал на Луффи со злобой, сбивая дерево вниз на Луффи. Эйс видит как Луффи идет за ним по мосту и сбивает его с моста. Он вернулся в дом Дадан без Луффи и не обращая внимания на него. Луффи вернулся через неделю. Когда Эйс уходит, Луффи следует за ним желая начать дружбу с ним. Эйс отправился в Серый терминал, где жил Сабо. Эйс и Сабо ищут деньги на пиратский корабль. Эйс передал свою часть денег Сабо, чтобы тот спрятал их в надёжном месте. Вдруг они замечают Луффи, чтобы сохранить свою тайну в безопасности Эйс предлагает убить его и Сабо соглашается. Однако, Эйсу и Сабо было трудно определить, кто должен выполнить эту задачу, так как оба из них никогда никого не убивали раньше. Они услышали, что кто-то идет, оставили Луффи и спрятались. Эйс потом понял, что человек, у которого он украл деньги из Порхеми был из пиратов Блужамен пришёл за ним. Эйс и Сабо увидели что Луффи, пропал без вести, а затем узнали, что Луффи пойман на Порхем. Оба Эйс и Сабо наблюдали, как Луффи забрали. Опасаясь, что Луффи может сказать пиратам об их тайном месте где лежат их деньги, Эйс и Сабо собрали все свои деньги из сокровища, и перенесли их в другое место. Им удалось переместить все деньги и ценности на новое место к заходу солнца. Сабо, который пошел, чтобы проверить старое место где были их деньги, сообщил Эйсу, что Луффи к удивлению Эйса ничего не сказал пиратам. Эйс и Сабо пришли, чтобы спасти Луффи и победить пиратов. Позже они узнают от Луффи, что у него нет родителей как у Эйса, и поэтому он не хочет потерять Эйса , потому-что не хочет оставаться один.thumb|Луффи как всегда плачет После этого, Луффи присоединился к Эйсу и Сабо, и вместе они начинают делать себе имя.thumb|Эйс - Сабо - Луффи в детстве thumb|left|320px|Эйс с Луффи и Сабо становятся "братьями" Эйс, Сабо, и Луффи занимаются спаррингом друг с другом, охотятся на аллигатором и избивают бандитов. В Центральном городе Гоа Королевства, трио хотели пообедать в тире, и в процессе работы, они услышали человека, называющего имя Сабо. Вернувшись в лес, Сабо рассказал, что он родился в знатной семье и человек который называл его имя был его отец. Несмотря на это, Эйс и Луффи до сих пор считают Сабо своим другом. После этого трио сделало заявление о том, что они хотят достичь в будущем, они разделили саке и стали братьями. У них по-прежнему были приключения, они охотились на животных. И в один момент у них была вечеринка с Дадан, Вуд Слеп и Макино, и неожиданно пришёл Гарп. Он постоянно их избивал при каждом посещении. Однажды, трио оказалось перед отцом Сабо и Пиратами Блюджема. Чтобы спасти Эйса и Луффи, Сабо возвращается с отцом и Эйс взывал Сабо, что бы тот не шёл с ними. Сабо ушел в слезах. Эйс и Луффи были тогда на попечении у Пиратов Блюджема. Эйс и Луффи присоединился к Пиратам по просьбе капитана, а затем переносили грузы в отмеченных местах в "Серый Терминал" с другими пиратами. Позже, Блюджем открыл Эйсу и Луффи секрет, что грузом что они таскали были нефть и порох. Для того чтобы Серый Терминал охватило пламенем. Эйс и Луффи отреагировали на возмущение и были быстро задержаны пиратами. Блюджем сообщил им, что они больше не могут быть оставлены в живых. Позже той же ночью, Серый Терминал загорелся, Эйс и Луффи удалось освободиться от верёвки. Эйс и Луффи затем бежали, но встретили Блюджема и его команду, которые требуют, сказать, где Эйс и Сабо прятали награбленное. Эйс кратко демонстрирует Хаки, когда Блюджем говорит ему, что Сабо было только из-за него. Дадан приходит на помощь и пытается заставить Эйса и Луффи бежать в безопасное место. Эйс отказывается бежать от борьбы и Дадан остается с ним, в то время как Луффи и остальные бандиты убегают. После сожжения Терминала, Эйс вернулся с Дадан на спине. Луффи приветствует его плачем и Эйсу досадно, что Луффи действительно думал, что он мог умереть, и бьет его по голову, и говорит что "Никогда не умрет. Потому что не может оставить такую плаксу одну". Затем он рассказывает, как он и Дадан сумели победить Блюджема и к счастью, они бежали в лес и скрылись на берегу реки. Он говорил что украл медикаменты с города для поддержания жизни Дадан. thumb|200px|Эйс плачет из-за смерти Сабо Через несколько часов он объясняет Дадан, почему он не сбежал тогда назад. Когда они остались с Блюджемом, он сказал ей, как иногда ему кровь бросается в голову, и он беспокоится, что если он убежит, то он потеряет что-то большое и продолжает говорить ей, в то время как Луффи был позади него, он не мог убежать от пиратов. Позже Догура рассказывает им о том, что случилось с Сабо и возмущенный Эйс бросается на него ударами, заявив, что он не простил бы его, даже если это была шутка. Луффи и Эйс, понимают, что Сабо не был счастлив, когда он оставил их и в то время. Луффи начинает плакать, Эйс выходит избивая Дадан, и говорит кто "убил" Сабо. Дадан останавливает его и кричит на него, говоря ему, что убийца Сабо был тэнрюбито, страна где они живут дюйм чтобы успокоить его бандиты связаны Эйса до дерева в то время как Луффи всю ночь плакал. Следующим утром пришло письмо, которое было послано Сабо перед отъездом, он объясняет чтобы стать пиратом, объясняя, что к тому времени как они читают его письмо он был бы уже в море, что он надеялся, что они снова встретятся, и что он говорит Эйсу заботиться о их младшем брате. Как Эйс читает последние слова в письме, он заливается слезами. Некоторое время спустя, Эйс находит Луффи лежащего лицом вниз из-за смерти Сабо. Когда Луффи говорит Эйсу, чтобы не умереть, как Сабо, Эйс дает обещание, что он никогда не умрет ни за что. Эйс напоминает Луффи, что они дали клятву, что они станут более свободны, чем когда-либо. Двое, продолжают свое обучение чтобы стать сильнее. Луффи просит Эйса чтобы тот научил его драться что бы никогда никому не дать обижать своих друзей. Эйс и Луффи продолжают свою охоту и сражаются со зверями в лесу, и тут настало время для Эйса - ставить паруса. Путь пирата thumb|left|331px|Эйс уходит из гор "Корво" В возрасте 17 лет, Эйс выехал из гор Корво и начал свою жизнь как пират, становится капитаном Пиковых Пиратов. Год спустя он показывает Пиковым Пиратам их "Веселый Роджер". Вероятно что в это время, Эйс получил дьявольский фрукт Мера Мера но Ми. Он был приглашен в Шичибукай, хотя он и отказался. Он организовал встречу с Шанксом, он много слышал о Луффи и хотел видеть его в лицо. Как он искал что-то для Белоуса, и он столкнулся с Дзимбеем, который знал о силе Эйса и решил драться с ним для того, чтобы удержать его от Белоуса, человек он был обязан долга для защиты своего дома от острова Рыболюдей. После пяти дней боя, они оба рухнули от истощения, без победы над друг другом. thumb|210px|Белоус принимает Эйса, как "сына". Белоус, который слышал, что Эйс намерен взять его голову, внезапно прибыл со своим экипажем и Моби Диком на остров сразу после битвы между Дзимбеем и Эйсом. Белоус сказал своему экипажу, что его одного будет достаточно, и приступил к атаке экипажа Эйса. После ожесточенного боя, Эйс поднялся на ноги и отрезал Белоуса от его команды за стеной пламени. Он протестовал избиению своего экипажа , велел им бежать, когда он остановил Белоуса (Белоус назвал его развязный маленький брат). На грани смерти, Эйсу было предложено присоединиться к команде Белоуса, став одним из его "сыновей". Эйс яростно отказывался, но был нокаутирован и перенесен на корабль Белоуса тем не менее. Экипаж Эйса позже пришел отобрать своего капитана, если бы они были избиты их бы похитили и похищенных на судно с их капитаном. (Сэнгоку позже показывает, что причина Белоуса разыскивая Эйса была в том, что он понял, в то же время, как и в штаб-квартире Морского Дозора, что Эйс был сыном Роджера. Он решил взять сына своего старого соперника и поднять его, чтобы он был следующим Пиратским Королем.) Когда Эйс пришел в себя, он уже был признан одним из экипажа Белоуса. Чтобы убедиться в том, что его команда осталась жива, Эйс остался на борту корабля Белоуса, однако, во многих случаях (считая по меньшей мере, сто), он попытался убить старика, хотя каждый раз был отбит с небольшим усилием от Белоуса. В конце концов он сдался, соблазнившись описаниям Марко, они стали как сын и отец отношениям экипажа Белоуса и принял отметку Белоуса у себя на спине. Победив Дома и заставив его сдаться, Эйс был назначен на должность командира 2-ой дивизии. С Маршаллом Д. Тичем, который был одним из его подчиненным, Эйс находился в относительно хороших отношениях. Однажды Эйс решил раскрыть свою родословную Белоусу, однако тот рассмеялся, сказав, что он совершенно не похож на Роджера (по словам Сэнгоку, Белоус уже знал об этом). Когда же Эйс спросил у Белоуса, не прогонит ли он его в связи с тем, что Роджер был его врагом в прошлом, Белоус заявил, что прошлое ни имеет никакого значения, так как каждый из них "дитя моря". Затем, в один день, Тич убил своего товарища Татча, чтобы получить дьявольский фрукт Ями Ями но Ми, и убежал. В связи с тем, что пираты Белоуса жили по кодексу, согласно которому необходимо отомстить за павшего товарища, а Эйс был непосредственным командиром Тича, он был послан за убийцей. У Белоуса были плохие предчувствия и он протестовал, признавая тот факт, что для Эйса Тич мог стать слишком сильным. Несмотря на протест, от Эйса потребовали, чтобы он последовал за Тичем, заявив, что Сатч не сможет успокоиться, пока его убийцу не привлекли к ответственности, и что Тич не может уйти c неуважением к "отцу". Восхищенный преданностью Эйса своему "отцу" и долгу, Белоус отпустил своего "сына", в последствии утверждая, что это он сказал Эйсу уходить ради своей чести. Так Эйс начал свой поход за Чёрной Бородой. ''Сага Алабасты'' Воссоединение с Луффи Эйс впервые был показан на Острове Драм, где он оставил сообщение для Луффи о встрече в течение 10 дней в порту Нанохана, Алабасте. Там его представили, когда он спал в ресторане, хотя другие посетители думали, что он умер. Как только он заканчивает трапеза, его арестовывает Смокер. Несмотря на то, что они уже хотели вступить в бой, оба мужчины были отправлены в полет в стену позади них, благодаря Гому Гому но Ракета. После Эйс видит жрущего Луффи, но оказывается снова в пролете, так как Смокер захотел арестовать и мугивару. В итоге, Луффи мчится прочь из ресторана с хвостом в виде дозорного. Эйс поспевает в нужный момент, когда Смокер мог схватить Луффи. Он сказал брату бежать, в то время как будет сам драться с дозорным. После сбрасывания дозорных с хвоста, Эйс находит Луффи на Гоинг Мерри и предлагает его команде присоединиться к Белоусу, на что слышит отказ. Огненный кулак оставляет брату кусочек бумаги, которая затем оказывается Вивр-картой, из-за чего и произошла их следующая встреча. На корабле Багги Позже Эйс появляется в арке Джайи, где он запрыгнул на корабль Багги и пообещал показать ему дорогу к Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 25 Глава 233 и Эпизод 145, Эйс встречает Багги. Также Эйсу была посвящена мини-арка в заголовках глав манги, где после прощания с командой Багги он внедряется в базу Морского Дозора, чтобы доставить письмо родителям девушки-доярки, спасшей его жизнь. ''Сага Water 7'' Инцидент на Банаро Несмотря на все усилия Шанкса убедить Белоуса отозвать Эйса от преследования Чёрной Бороды, Эйс в конце концов находит Пиратов Чёрной Бороды на острове Банаро, пираты в это время занимались грабежом местного населения. Черная Борода приветствует Эйса и предлагает ему присоединиться к его команде. Он объявляет, что у него есть план, чтобы принести верховенство Белоуса к концу, и что он направляется в Water 7 захватить Луффи и передать его Мировому Правительству. Эйс говорит Черной Бороде, что он не может отпустить его сейчас, потому что Луффи его младший брат. Ван Огер стреляет в Эйса, что вызывает борьбу между ним и командой Черной Бороды. Эйс отвечает Огеру своим Higan, но в это время сзади его атакует Джизус Бёрджесс, поднимая дом и бросая его на Эйса. Эйс использует Hibashira и без усилий разрушает дом. После чего он снова использует Hiken на Черной Бороде, для которого эта атака была ущербом. Черная Борода смеется, признав, что именно он убил командира 4-ой дивизии Татча из Пиратов Белоуса. Он говорит Эйсу, что него не было другого выбора, потому что Татч нашел Дьявольский Фрукт, который он хотел. Это было правило корабля "любой, кто нашел Дьявольский Фрукт мог съесть его. Черная Борода провел несколько десятилетий под именем Белоуса, полагая, что это будут лучшие шансы найти тот фрукт, который ему бы нужен был. Эйс вступает в жестокую схватку с Маршаллом Д. Тичом. В результате этой битвы большая часть острова оказывается в руинах.Не смотря на силу Фрукта Мера Мера, Эйс не смог противостоять грубой силе и способности лишать фруктовиков силы. Эйс потерпел фиаско. Предположительно, Тич сдал Эйса правительству, за такой поступок Черная Борода получает титул Шичибукая, в то время как Эйс отправляется в самую печально известную тюрьму мира Ван Пис:Импел ДаунOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Глава 486 и Эпизод 378, Эйс заключен в тюрьму Импел Даун. ''Сага Великой Войны'' Арка Импел Даун Хоть Луффи и не сразу узнал, что произошло с Эйсом, но часть правды он узнал другим способом. После изучения библи-карты(вивр-карты) Лолой, Луффи понимает, что кусочек бумаги, который ему дал брат и есть библи-карта (вивр-карта), но, достав библи-карту (вивр-карту) Эйса, он увидел, что та тлеет, что говорило об угасающей жизненной силе Эйса. Не осознавая всей опасность ситуации, Луффи предположил, что Эйс справиться с опасностью самостоятельно и не примет помощи от него. Было установлено, что Эйс будет публично казнён на площади Маринфорда, в городе-штабе Морского Дозора. Казнь должна была состояться через неделю после победы Луффи на сёстрами-змеями на Амазон Лили thumb|Эйс в Импел Дауне на шестом уровне. Позже, он был показан прикованным к стене и со связанными руками и ноги цепями (предположительно из Кайросеки) в тюремной клетке в Импел Дауне. Там его навестил Гарп, который отметил насколько ужасно Эйс сейчас выглядит и спросил жив ли он ещё. Эйс просит Гарпа убить его, но к его несчастью, Гарп говорит, что даже если он сделает это, Белоус не остановит нападение. Гарп говорит, что они разозлили " Властелина Морей". Он вспоминает, что хотел что бы Эйс и Луффи стали Дозорными, а не делали прямо противоположное и становились пиратами. Эйс отвечает, что с кровью великих преступников, что течёт в их жилах, сделала возможность стать Дозорными для них невозможной. Так же, он говорит, что взял фамилию матери - Портгас и, что он перед ней в большом долгу, но он не заботиться о части крови, которая есть у него от отца. Эйс говорил, что его единственный отец - Белоус. Позже, Эйс разговаривал с Шичибукаем Дзимбеем, который по счастливой случайности сидел с ним в одной камере. Дзимбей рассказал ему о том, что многим обязан Белоусу, потому что в прошлом его родной остров-Остров Рыболюдей находился под гнётом пиратов и Дозорных. Многие рыболюди и русалки были проданы в рабство, но, когда пришёл Белоус и объявил остров Рыболюдей своей территорией нападения с обоих сторон прекратились. Дзимбей пытается остановить войну, что бы Белоус был в безопасности, но их разговор был прерван [Крокодайлом], который был посажен в камеру напротив их. Крокодайл посмеивается, говоря о том, что многие "серебренные призёры", которые проиграли Белоус и покойному Гол Д. Роджеру, держат на него зуб, желая либо убить или увидеть, либо как его убьют. Позже, Эйса навещает Боа Хэнкок и сообщает, к ужасу Эйса, что его брат проник в Импел Даун и пытается спасти его. Эйс бормочет просьбу к Луффи не идти к нему. Во время боя Луффи и Магеллана, Эйс качает и трясёт свои цепи, привлекая внимания стражников и просит рассказать правду про то, что творится наверху. Но ему безучастно отвечают, что там ничего не происходит. В какой-то момент, в 590 главе, Эйс сказал Дзимбею (будучи в Импел Дауне), что когда он встретится с Мугиварой. что бы он не волновался, за своего брата, потому что у него есть накама на которых он может положиться. Сказано, что Эйс находится на 6 Уровне, Вечный Ад. Дзимбей предполагает, что Хэнкок возможно соврала о том, что Луффи действительно проник в Импел Даун, но Эйс гневно отвечает, что она бы не пришла сюда что бы соврать ему. Позже он извиняется за свою грубость. Эйс объясняет, что Луффи всегда делал сумасшедшие вещи, чем заставлял его всегда волноваться и то, что происходит сейчас, Луффи вполне мог бы сделать. В какой-то момент, Эйс просит Дзимбея присмотреть за его братом, если Эйс всё-таки умрёт. Джимбей отказывается, объясняя это тем, что он имеет лояльное отношение к людям, не интересующим его. Но не смотря на это, позже, он будет защищать Луффи, будучи под впечатлением от его характера. Когда приходит время отправки на казнь Эйса, надзиратели начинают подготовку для его передачи. Он показан с Магелланом и Домино и несколькими другими тюремщиками. Когда они поднимаются на лифте на Первый Уровень, услышав отчёт о том, что Луффи а Шестом Уровне и туда готовы запустить сонный газ, Эйс пытался сбежать к лифту, но был сразу побеждён Магелланом, который говорит ему прекратить сопротивление и, что Луффи был обречён на поимку, как только ступил в Импел Даун. Эйс говорит, что надеялся на то, что Хэнкок соврала и мысленно спрашивает Луффи почему тот пришёл. Эйс был передам Дозорным, которые очевидно повезли его в Маринфорд, так как библи-карта (вивр-карта) больше не показывала точно вверх от Шестого Уровня. До казни Эйса оставалось 6 часов. Эйса посадили и приковали к металлическому стулу на палубе линкора Морского Дозора, где ему в последний раз перед казнью дали посмотреть на небо. Линкоры приплыли к Вратам правосудия, с просьбой пустить их к точке назначения. Арка Маринфорд Перед тем как Эйса привели на платформу где его должны были казнить , он вспоминает детство, с Луффи: что они оба стоят у моря и собираются когда вырастут уйти в море и прожить жизнь без сожалений. После этого адмирал флота Сэнгоку сообщает, что мать Эйса была Портгас Д. Руж и что его отец был - Гол Д. Роджер. Далее Сэнгоку заявляет, что Белоус так же узнал что Эйс – сын Короля Пиратов, он хотел сделать Эйса Новым Королем Пиратов, несмотря на желание Эйса, отдать этот титул Ньюгейту. Сразу после этих слов появляется армада пиратских экипажей из нового света которые находились в союзе с Белоусом. Сами же пираты Белоуса (в том числе Моби Дик) Появляются в середине залива, из чего Сэнгоку понимает, что корабли были покрыты смолой и прошли под водой. Белоус лично выходит на борт корабля, что бы поприветствовать Сэнгоку, и сказать Эйсу что бы тот просто подождал пока они готовятся к битве. Эйс вспоминает с глубокой печалью свое прошлое с гигантом Орзом младшим, союзником Пиратов Белоуса, видя, как Орз падает сбитый ударом Гекко Мории, с протянутой к нему рукой.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555, Oars Jr's past friendship with Ace is shown as he sacrifices himself in an attempt to rescue Ace.Во время продолжения боя, Гарп приходит чтобы сесть рядом с Эйсом и говорит, что к врагам у него нет жалости, но семья это совсем другое, он признает что не может ему помочь, несмотря на то что он считает Эйса своей семьей и со слезами на глазах спрашивает, почему Эйс не выбрал жизнь которую хотел для него Гарп. В тот момент их внимание привлекает огромный шум доносящийся сверху, Эйс смотрит на небо и видит как оттуда падает корабль.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Garp acknowledges that Ace is family and Ace notices his brother's arrival. Когда корабль падает в море, и Луффи залезает на нос перевёрнутого при падении корабля, Эйс наконец видит его. Луффи вступает в бой и бежит к Эйсу, сражаясь с разными Дозорными и Гекко Морией, Эйсу же только и остается, что наблюдать за этим не в силах помочь. Не выдержав, Эйс кричит Луффи о том, что тот должен идти домой и оставил попытки спасти его. В отчаянии Эйс, чтобы спасти Луффи, вопит о том, что это унизительно быть "слабаком" и что он не просил Луффи спасать его. Луффи в ответ кричит, о том что Эйс его старший брат, вырубая при этом гиганта с помощью третьего гира, крича, что спасёт Эйса даже ценой собственной жизни. Эйс прокручивает в голове слова брата и слова накам о том, что они побьёт всех, кто причинил ему боль, вспоминает решимость всех спасти его. Эти размышления приводят его к мысли о смирении. Будь это рука помощи -он схватится за неё, будь это клинок правосудия - он примет от них смерть. Эйс обещает, что больше не будет ныть, так как это неуважение к каждому, кто пытается его спасти. Битва продолжается и Эйс с ужасом наблюдает за Белоусом, ударившем по отряду Дозорных. Позже Дозорные подняли осадные стены, чтобы не пустить ещё больше пиратов на площадь, но Луффи придумывает план и с помощью волны, созданной Джимбеем, оказывается на площади. Эйс приходит в ужас, когда Луффи оказывается лицом к лицу с тремя адмиралами, он думает, что у Мугивары нет ни шанса на победу против всех трёх адмиралов. Сэнгоку приказывает казнить Эйса, но Крокодаил, к всеобщему шоку и удивлению, сбивает палачей песочной атакой, тем самым спасая Эйса от казни. Позже Эйс наблюдет за удачным выполнением плана Белоуса: Орз Младший втаскивает неожиданно появившийся корабль на площадь не далеко от эшафота. Он приходит в ужас, когда Орз Младший снова был сбит пушечным огнём. Некоторое время спустя Эйс видит как Горп вступает в бой, отражая атаку Марко, пытающегося спасти его, в форме феникса. Мысленно Эйс возвращается в прошлое, вспоминая отморозков, которых он знал, которые плохо отзывались о Гол Д. Роджере. Эйс избил и до полусмерти за сказанное ими. Он продолжал и дальше спрашивать о Роджере, чтобы услышать о своём отце всё более и более ужасные вещи. Эйс был показан на утёсе вместе с Гарпом, спрашивая его должен ли был он рождаться. Гарп отвечает, что ответ он сможет найти, только проживя свою жизнь. Возвратившись из забытия воспоминаний, Эйс видит, как его накама, Отец и младший брат рискуют жизнью чтобы спасти его и плачет, понимая, что только сейчас действительно захотел жить. Битва идёт не лучшим образом: Белоусу в грудь нанес лавовый удар Акаину, из-за чего Марко и Джоз отвлеклись от своего боя, из-за этого на Марко надевают наручники из кайросеки и Кизару пронзает его несколько раз лазерными лучами, Джоз заморожен и его правая рука раздроблена Аокиджи. Эйс со страхом смотрит на то, как Белоус говорит, что не может умереть, пока не обеспечит хорошее будущее своим сыновьям. Новые палачи пришли на эшафот и Сэнгоку повторно отдаёт приказ к началу казни, когда мечи уже занесены над головой Эйса, он покорно прикрывает лаза, покоряясь судьбе. В последний момент Луффи выпускает мощный поток Королевской Воли, из-за чего палачи, многие пираты и дозорные падают без сознания. Эйс с удивлением смотрит н младшего брата- он и понятия не имел, что тот обладает ТАКОЙ силой. Когда Луффи бежит по созданному Инозумой мосту, Гарп пытается остановить его. Сначала Луффи просит дедушку отойти по хорошему, но, поняв что это бесполезно, актирует второй гир. Во время удара в голове Гарпа всплывают воспоминания о маленьких Луффи и Эйсе, он со слезами на глазах смотрит на Эйса и понимает его желание жить. Возникшая из-за этого заминка, позволяет Луффи нанести удар и отправить Гарпа в полёт, подальше от эшафота, при приземлении Гарп ударяется об землю. Мост разрушается, но Луффи успевает запрыгнуть на эшафот. Он пытается снять наручники с Эйса с помощью ключа, что дала ему Хэнкок, но Кизару уничтожает ключ с дальнего расстояния лазерной атакой. Тем временем Сэнгоку активирует силу своего дьявольского фрукта и решительно настроен сам казнить Эйса. Неожиданно Мистер 3, замаскированного под палача, приходит в сознание. По просьбе Луффи он создаёт восковую стену вокруг себя и Эйса, а Луффи использует третий гир, надуваясь как шар, чтобы защитить Эйса от удара Сэнгоку. Сила удара Сэнгоку был настолько велик, что эшафот не выдержал и начал рушиться. Луфф освобождает Эйса с помощью ключа, сделанного в воздухе из воска Мистером 3. На некоторое время среди пожара появляется сначала эмблема Пиратов Белоуса, а затем туннель из огня. После снятия наручников из кайросеки, к Эйсу возвращаются его силы фрукта Мера- Мера и он спасает Луффи и Мистера 3, вытаскивая из из пожара с помощью огненного туннеля, при этом ругая Луффи за то, что тот его никогда не слушает, что он когда- либо говорит, за то, что безрассуден и невнимателен, но благодарит за спасение. Спасение Эйса вызывает у выживших пиратов почти потерянный боевой дух. Во время сражения Эйса и Луффи с Дозорными, что пытаются их остановить, Виста говорит, что братья- хорошая команда и отлично сработались. Эйс замечает, что Луффи стал сильнее с их последней встрече. Эйс защищает Луффи и сражается с Аокиджи. На атаку Аокиджи " Ледяной феникс", он ответил атакой " Огненное зеркало". Эйс и Луффи были в шоке, когда Белоус решил остаться позади и отдал свой последний приказ, как капитан Пиратов Белоуса. Эйс, казалось, принял факт того, что Белоус останется позади, давая им возможность спастись. Белоус спрашивает у Эйса, хорошим ли он был отцом и от души смеётся, услышав от Эйса: конечно. Эйс и Луффи бегут вместе с другими пиратами к кораблям, но, когда Акаину оскорбляет Белоуса, называя его неудачником, тем самым провоцирую Эйса и других Пиратов Белоуса, он разворачивается и идёт назад, к Акаину. Эйс и Акаину начинают сражаться, но Магма Акаину оказалась сильнее огня Эйса и Эйс отлетает с ожогами на руках. Акаину нападает на Луффи, отвлёкшегося на библи-карту, слабого после использования гормонов Иванкова, но Эйс встаёт перед Луффи спасая его от удара. thumb|Эйс умер с улыбкой. Остатки библи-карты Эйса сгорают и пепел разлетается. Понимая, что Акаину сжёг ему все внутренние органы, Эйс на последнем дыхании говорит спасибо брату и накама, за то, что те любили его. После этого он умирает с улыбкой на губах. Послевоенная Арка После, когда появились пираты Красноволосого, Шанкс прекратил войну и попросил, что бы тела Белоуса и Эйса были переданы пиратам, что бы те мирно отплыли. Адмирал Сэнгоку дал добро, не смотря на то, что вице-адмирал Доберман хотел получить головы пиратов, как символ победы Морского Дозора над ними. Эйс, так же как и Белоус, был похоронен на неизвестном острове, где-то в Новом Мире.Его шляпа, ожерелье и нож были повешены на его могилу, которая была помещена рядом с могилой Белоуса. Их могилы были усыпаны цветами и мечами, когда остальные члены экипажа стояли по обе стороны и отдавали честь погибшим. One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, Portgas D. Ace is finally buried, alongside Edward Newgate on an island in the New World by the Red-Haired and Whitebeard Pirates. Два года спустя Спустя два года, флаг на могиле стал изорван из-за действия времени. Однажды, перед прибытием на Дресс Розу , Сабо навестил могилу Эйса и оставил на ней бутылку с саке и три чашки, как напоминание о дне, когда они выпили из подобных чашек и стали братьями, прижимая чашками газету в которой говорилось о возвращении пиратов Мугивары, говоря таким образом, что с Луффи всё в порядке. Наследие Уже и так известный на весь мир Эйс после смерти, после событий на войне и известия о том, что он сын короля Пиратов, стал едва ли ни легендой, как его биологический отец. Хотя из-за смерти Эйса многие были убиты горем, хуже всех было Луффи. Он впал в кому из-за ранения, а когда пришёл в себя - погряз в самом настоящем отчаянии. Смерть Эйса стала последним фактом, после поражения от Бартоломью Кумы на Сабаоди, который заставил его принять решение стать сильнее и и отложить поход в Новый мир. Через два года после своей смерти Эйс все равно является стимулом для Луффи исполнить свою мечту и защищать дорогих ему людей. Перед вступлением в Новый мир Луффи говорит о брате и просит верить в него. Во время битвы с Ходи он также говорит, что тренировался все эти два года, чтобы всех защитить. После этого Луффи подошел к своему пределу, стремясь уничтожить Ной. Если бы не кровь Джимбея, он, вероятно, погиб бы. Луффи также показал свою враждебность относительно Ходи, когда узнал, что тот шантажировал Кракена жизнью его братьев на Северном Полюсе. Понимая чувства Суруме очень хорошо, так как собственного брата пират спасти не сумел, Луффи искренне обещает защитить родственников Суруме, победив Ходи Джонса. В аниме показаны также мысли Луффи перед ударом Красного Ястреба, в них изображен Эйс, а сам Луффи обещает себе не дать никому умереть. Чиндзяо приводит Луффи в ярость, сказав, что казнь Эйса была для Морского Дозора хорошим ходом, после этого Луффи отвечает сильным ударом,который в конечном счете вернул первоначальную остроконечную форму головы дона. Тот факт, что Луффи - брат Эйса, пускай и названый, увеличил и известность самого Луффи. Члены команды Коричневой Бороды, например, узнали его именно благодаря этому факту. Фрукт Эйса, Мера Мера но Ми, позднее появился в руках Дофламинго, который предложил его в качестве приза в Колизее Корриды, надеясь подстроить ловушку для Мугивары. Благодаря той невероятной силе, которую дарует фрукт, многие страны выдвинули своих представителей для получения этого фрукта, надеясь увеличить свою военную мощь. Он также заинтересовал Черную Бороду и Сабо. Первый послал за призом Берджесса, чтобы тот съел его и таким образом увеличил силу команды еще больше, а второй надеялся заполучить фрукт, чтобы унаследовать силу и волю брата. К конечном итоге фрукт достался Сабо, который даже смог воспроизвести технику Эйса, "Огненный кулак". Основные сражения * Портгас Д. Эйс и Сабо против Порчми * Портгас Д. Эйс против Монки Д. Луффи (многократно) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Сабо (многократно) * Портгас Д. Эйс и Кёрли Дадан против Блюджема * Портгас Д. Эйс против Дзимбея * Пиковые Пираты против Эдварда Ньюгейта * Портгас Д. Эйс против Эдварда Ньюгейта (около ста раз) * Портгас Д. Эйс против. Дома и его команда (непоказанно) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Смокера * Портгас Д. Эйс против флота Биллионс * Портгас Д. Эйс против Джизуса Бёрджесса и Ван Огера * Портгас Д. Эйс против Маршалла Д. Тича * Портгас Д. Эйс и Монки Д. Луффи против Морского Дозора * Портгас Д. Эйс против Адмирала Аокидзи * Портгас Д. Эйс против Адмирала Акаину Сражения в филлерах *Портгас Д. Эйс против Нагури *Портгас Д. Эйс, Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо против гигантского тигра *Портгас Д. Эйс, Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо против людей Блюджема *Портгас Д. Эйс и Татч против Братьев Декалван (за кадром) * Портгас Д. Эйс и Монки Д. Луффи против Биллионс (В Нанохане) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Скорпиона * Портгас Д. Эйс против охраны Импел Дауна (Импел Даун) Различия Аниме и Манги Арка Алабасты Когда Эйс встречает команду Луффи в первый раз, он даёт им свою библи-карту и вскоре уходит. Однако в аниме увеличено его время пребывания в команде, он даже путешествует с Мугиварами по пустыне некоторое время. Мера Мера но Ми В манге неизвестно, может ли Эйс зажечь что-либо, не выстреливая огнём. Но в аниме он поджигает сигарету Санджи, просто указав на неё пальцем. Мечты Во время встречи с Шанксом в аниме, Эйс заявил, что станет Королём Пиратов. В манге же Эйс стремился только сделать Белоуса Королём Пиратов. Также в аниме, Эйс сказал, что хочет убить Белоуса, показав тем самым миру свою силу. Причина того, почему Эйс хотел заполучить голову Белоуса, так и не была объяснена в манге. Арка Маринфорд В аниме время драки Луффи и Эйса ( после того, как Луффи снял с Эйса наручники) с Дозорными было увеличенно. Благодаря чему было показано больше его боевых приёмов и техник. В аниме, когда Эйс был проткнут лавовым кулаком Акаину, его бусы рассыпались и одна бусина докатилась до ног Белоуса, который поднял её со слезами на глазах. В манге же бусы Эйса не были порваны. Помимо этого, в аниме было меньше крови и из раны почти не шёл дым, что может быть объяснено цензурой. Товар thumb|Фигурка Портгаса Д. Эйса Фигурка Эйса часто присутствует в наборах. Например в Portrait of Pirates и в One Piece Full Color R Gashapon. Эйс вместе с Луффи так же представлены в виде брелков для телефонов. Эйс является персонажем, который часто используется в коммерческих целях. Он появился в Portrait of Pirates Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figure, S.H. Figuarts One Piece, One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure, Master Stars Piece, One Piece Styling Figures, One Piece Digital Grade и One Piece Super Effect Lines. Также его можно найти One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece Logbox World Collectable, One Piece Attack Motions, Super Modeling Soul One Piece, Half Age Characters One Piece, Chibi-Arts One Piece, One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Deformeister Petit One Piece, One Piece Gashapon Grand Battle, One Piece Super Effect, One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece Full Face Jr. и серии CharaColleCan. Эйс также фигурирует на нескольких брелках/ремнях мобильных телефонов, в том числе One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap коллекции, наряду с его братом Луффи. Он даже появился в кроссовере Dragon Ball Capsule Neo - Weekly Shounen Jump 40 Years Limited Edition with One Piece и Co-Starring of Dream!! Dragon Ball Z x One Piece. Ранний One Piece Оказалось, что в One Piece Green: Secret Pieces Эйс планировался под именем . Его внешность в целом не изменилась, только поменялся дизайн шляпы и тот факт, что он должен был носить солнечные очки. Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Изначально, татуировка Эйса была похожа на свастику, однако не являлась ею! Однако, во избежание путаницы между двумя символами и что бы перерубить на корню слухи о нацисткой свастике, символ был заменён скрещенными костями сначала в оригинальном Японском аниме, а позже и в манге. Эти изменения были также проведены и в Shonen Jump в переизданиях Англии, но были ещё некоторое время не убраны с обложек. Из-за этого, за пределами Японии был прирост продаж манги и аниме. Поэтому, для мангак и издателей символ свастики стал неиспользуемым. Некоторое время, татуировка на спине Эйса в Англии оставалась неизменной, несмотря на то, что во всём мире татуировка поменялась. Вместе с тем, Эйс также продвигает свою татуировку для Луффи, то, что по праву считается странным стандартом 4Kids. В аниме версии 4Kids, татуировку на плече Эйса означающее его имя вырезали, так как он упоминается там, как "Portgaz D. Trace". Тем не менее, в редакции для TV FUNimation даб сохраняется; они вернули его имя в правильном значении »Portgas Д. Ace" для DVD даба. Он появляется в One Piece Grand Adventure вновь без татуировки на руке. Другие появления Другие Медиа thumb|Внешность Эйса в шоу. *Эйс был показан во-время главного шоу Ван Пис в 2012 году. Прочее *"Юниверсал Пикчерз" Японии построила точную копию могил Эйса и Белоуса. Эпитафия Эйса говорит: "Вы справились, Ваша душа может быть вечной(пр. спокойной, свободной). Ваша храбрая душа всегда будет с нами". * Эйс капитан Пиковых пиратов. Его имя может означать "Туз", поэтому, фактически, он является "Пиковым Тузом". *Если бы Эйс родился девочкой, то его бы звали Энн * У Эйса день рождения в один день с создателем манги, Эйитиро Одой (1 января). *Если бы Эйс родился вовремя, на момент смерти ему бы было 21. Однако ему 20 , потому что его мать вынашивала его практически 20 месяцев в своем чреве вместо положенных 9, чтобы защитить от дозорных. *Охота на мать Эйса, чтобы предотвратить продолжение рода "преступной крови" в настоящем мире может быть одной из форм евгеники. *Сцена встречи Эйса и Багги может быть замечена в конце эндинга Эйса в игре One Piece Grand Battle 3. После пирушки в баре Эйс (как всегда уснувший) неожиданно просыпается и понимает, что кое-что забыл. Он убегает, оставляя Багги с чеком на 380 000. *В четвёртом японском опросе фанатов Эйс занял пятое место среди самых популярных персонажей Ван Пис, сделав его самым популярным персонажем из Пиратов Белоуса и вторым по популярности из Ди ( первое место принадлежало Луффи). Также Эйс был выбран как самый популярный "не Мугивара" персонаж в серии. *До того, как Эйс умер, награда за его голову составляла 550,000,000. Пока что, это самая высокая награда за чью-лбо голову, которая официально подтверждена. *Эйс был первым пользователем дьявольского фрукта, который умер в сюжете. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Portgas D. Ace de:Portgas D. Ace en:Portgas D. Ace es:Portgas D. Ace fr:Portgas D. Ace it:Portuguese D. Ace zh:火拳艾斯 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Белоуса Категория:Пользователи Королевского Хаки Категория:Пользователи Логии Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Бойцы, использующие древковое оружие Категория:Семья Гол Категория:Семья Дадан Категория:Воля Д. Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Персонажи Саут Блю Категория:Персонажи острова Драм Категория:Умершие персонажи Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы